dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall Santa (episode)
"He's not so bad you know, He just takes Christmas very seriously." – Chris, discussing Dan with the Mall Santa. "The Mall Santa" is the second episode of the second season of [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] It is the twenty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on December 17, 2011 Overview When Dan and Chris land jobs at the mall's Christmas display, Dan swears revenge on a curmudgeonly mall Santa who despises Christmas. Meanwhile, Elise is assigned by the secret agency to take down an assassin under the code-name of "The Snowman". Summary Trivia *This is the first and only Christmas special in the series. It is the second holiday special overall after "[[The Family Thanksgiving (episode)|''The Family Thanksgiving]]". *Dan prepared for the role of Santa at the Mall by spending the previous night in a chimney. *When Mall Santa questions Dan's belief in Santa, Dan tells him he should read his Bible. *Throughout the episode, Elise's mission is to take down the assassin who goes by "The Snowman". She takes this name literally and is paranoid of the snowman in the snow globe at the mall... She later discovers it was just Chris in the outfit and that the real assassin was Darla all along. *When Dan begins licking candy canes with Mr. Mumbles, he wonders if peppermint is poisonous to cats. Spoiler alert: [https://www.cuteness.com/article/peppermint-oil-harmful-cats they are]. *The entire reason Mall Santa hates Christmas is because he didn't get a toy he wanted. *Mark Hamill guest stars as The Mall Santa in this episode, he previously guest starred as Dr. Pullum in "''The Dentist''". *At the end of the episode, instead of saying the usual "Merry Christmas" to Mr. Mumbles, Dan says "Happy Christmas". *Dan's Christmas present to Mr. Mumbles is the snow globe from the mall, it's unknown if they let him keep it or if he stole it. *Darla is mistakenly referred to as a male by both Spy Boss and Elise. This may be because she is really good at her job. Revelations and Continuity * It's revealed that Dan gave Chris a twenty-five dollar gift card for Christmas the previous year (albeit, he borrowed fifty bucks from Chris to buy it). * Spy Boss reveals that he shops online. Dan's Resume * Dan's resume lists some interesting previous work experience Dan has: # From 12/27/1999 to 12/31/1999, Dan lists "Y2K". # Dan was a debt collector at the Office Supplies Office from 8/3/2001 to 9/11/2001, it reads "Partied like it was still 1999 until several angry people told me to turn on the TV", ''this is in reference to the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks in New York City. # Dan was a ''"Chicken Guy" at Riblets for only one day on 6/19/2004, "My breasts are bigger than theirs". # From 4/7/2009 to 4/12/2009, Dan worked at ""Library Services", but quit because He "did not care for their water cooler water". # The latest entry is for "Sharkington's Downtown In-" (the rest is covered by Darla's hand). Dan worked there for one day on 8/3/2009. It reads "Being more qualified than anyone in my vicinity--(unreadable)--''time employment". Features Characters * Dan * Chris * Mall Santa ''(debut) * Darla (debut) * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Spy Boss * Wolf-Man (human, non-speaking cameo) * The Librarian (non-speaking cameo) Locations * Dan's apartment * The Mall * Chris and Elise's house Objects * He's No Saint: The REAL Santa Claus! (debut) * Candy canes (debut) Quotes "It's a long story... When I was a kid, Santa never got me the Sergent Sascatchawand action figure I wanted." – Mall Santa, revealing why he hates Christmas to Chris. "Good merriness today people! Except for you, Snowman. You were phoning it in. Get out of my snow globe." – Darla, criticizing Chris' work performance. "I can't believe I got fired. Whatever happened to peace on Earth and good will towards-- whatever." "You almost killed our boss!" "Since when is that grounds for dismissal?! And I think 'killed' is an overstatement. The odds of one of those candy cane spikes penetrating deep enough to hit a vital organ is like a million to one!" – Dan and Chris, the night of Dan's firing. "Ugh! It DOES smell like feet in here! and... Patchuli?" – Dan, inside the snow globe at the mall. "This is more like it. Christmas Crossing finally has a Santa worthy of his name... Ew! This kid smells like pee!" – Dan, when he becomes the replacement mall Santa. "Hey wait, you never get me anything." "That's not true! Remember last year?" "Oh, you mean when you borrowed fifty bucks from me and then gave me a twenty-five dollar gift card?" "Hey buddy, you're worth it." – Dan and Chris, what Dan got Chris for Christmas last year. "Don't be stupid. I don't need a job, I need money." – Dan, when Chris suggests he should get a job.\ "YOU were a full minute late coming back from lunch! You're the worst of the lot!" – Darla, when Chris tries to explain that he had nothing to do with Dan and Mall Santa's fight. "I hope peppermint isn't poisonous to cats, because we have a lot of work to do" – Dan, as he and Mr. Mumbles begin licking candy canes. Gallery dan vs the mall santa.png|The title card. Dv202 111 PromoStill.jpg Dan Elf.jpg|Stinky the elf promo.png|From an advertisement for the episode. 1.png|Dan reads Mr. Mumbles the true story of Santa Claus. 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png|Dan covers Mr. Mumbles' ears so she doesn't know he's talking about her gift. 7.png|"Hey buddy, you're worth it!" 8.png|Legend says that prop was never seen again. 9.png 10.png|Exterior of the mall 11.png|Darla's office 12.png 13.png 14.png|Dan's resume Promos * The first promo is a preview (showing the first minute of the episode) released on The Hub's YouTube channel on December 12, 2011. * The second promo is a trailer for the episode released on The Hub's YouTube channel on December 15, 2011. * ''"When Dan and Chris land jobs at the mall's Christmas display, Dan vows revenge on a curmudgeonly Mall Santa who despises Christmas. Guest starring Mark Hamill. Don't miss this all-new episode, Saturday December 17 at 8pm EST only on The Hub!" - description on both videos. '' Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes